


check the safety

by birdhymns



Series: Worst Hunters [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Tags to be added as necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake tries to assess how big a threat Ruby may be.</p>
<p>And the rest of her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self. Sister. Father.

Ruby’s home was, Blake learned over one lunch period, in one of the areas furthest from the core, where someone’s home consisted not just of the house built by mortal hands, but a fair amount of the land surrounding it. “A little crowded for us otherwise,” she’d said, a grin across her face.

Considering it was family of hunters, this was entirely reasonable.

But despite knowing this, it was still a bit of a shock for Blake to stand at the beginning of their drive, and to look down the highway and see the edges of the suburbs, and turn just a little more to find a healthy number of copses that stretched behind the house and merged into the forest proper, bushes showing the first leaves of the seasons interspersed between. Well-worn paths stretched into it, and were quickly swallowed from sight by the evergreens.

Blake had to remind herself that she wasn’t just here for the school project, and certainly not for the scenery.

“Oh hey, you’re here!” Blake blinked, and looking back towards the house, found Ruby grinning at her from a small balcony, an open door behind her. She swung herself easily over the rail, and rolled when she hit the grass, popping up with no sign of pain. “Glad you made it alright. C’mon in!” Already half-turned, she motioned for Blake to follow, then ushering her through the door.

Blake took it in silently, shucking her shoes and lining them up with the pairs already there, before she said, “Your family just leaves the door unlocked like that?”

“What? Oh, no, it’s actually… well.” Her cheeks were red now. “That would’ve been my sister. Or my parents. I jump from the second floor a lot.”

“Especially,” a new voice drawled, “When she wants to look all cucumber-cool.”

When she finally found the speaker, Blake tensed. Their posture spoke of relaxation, and with their legs propped up on the table, vulnerability. But what Blake understood was strength slumbering just underneath their skin, a body trained over the years to go toe to toe with far larger prey.

If it came to a fight, it would not be without blood.

Ruby, meanwhile huffed. Oblivious to Blake’s racing heart, she retorted, “Says the one who’s been sitting like that how long, just waiting?”

“What, I can’t look when my favourite sister brings a spanking brand-new friend over to visit? I’m crushed.”

This only got her an eyeroll, and Ruby turned to Blake, motioning with a wry face. “My only sister, Yang. Who likes to mess with me and talk about my friends like they’re cars or bikes or whatever.“

The particular tone that suggested recitation was only confirmed by Yang’s widening grin. She planted her feet on the ground, extended herself out with her hand leading, and before Blake really thought about what she was doing, she’d approached and given it a firm shake.

Judging by the little nod she got, it was the right move. There was no sign of that ominous air now, just an easy smile that made it all the more apparent that her and Ruby were in fact related. “‘S nice to finally put a face to the name. She’s been going on and  _on_ -”

“I have not!”

“You have a little.” Yang held her thumb and fingers a centimetre apart, squinting through the gap at her now-pouting sister. “Teensy, tiny bit. But don’t worry, Rubaloo. I know how rare it is you find someone who can keep up with you.” She whirled away before any more protests could come out, and called over her shoulder, “Take care of each other, hm?”

When it was just the two of them again, Ruby huffed, muttering something about nosiness and overprotective habits before looking at Blake properly again. “Wanna head up to my room, get started on the project? Yang’s gonna be working on her ride, so we’ll have at least an hour.”

Blake chuckled, gesturing for Ruby to lead. “And then what?”

The laughter died in her throat at the sober expression on Ruby’s face when she looked to Blake, one hand gripping the banister. “And then you should be prepared for the grilling of your life.”

Blake wet her lips. Perhaps if she left right now, she’d make it home with skin intact.

-

“…I am going to kill you.”

“C’mon, it was funny!”

"Your sister may have been the one to compare me to a car, but you have an equally terrible sense of humour.” Blake shook her head, but there was a smile still on her face, if a little shaky. Upon seeing the grill behind the house, she’d felt an urge to collapse on the spot; the tension in her gut had poofed out of existence and left her adrift. But she settled for saying, “This better be good.”

What worry furrowed Ruby’s brow slipped away, and she gave an enthusiastic nod. “We usually have to fight over the ends of the brisket. You won’t though!” she hastily added. “Just saying: totally worth it.”

“Flattery occasionally gets you more,” rumbled a voice behind them, and Blake found what her mind first called a werebear, before she remembered this would be the last place to find one-except maybe as decor-standing behind them, tongs in one massive hand, a plate in the other.

Ruby giggled, the sound of it warming Blake, and easing the band of tension that had cinched tight around her lungs. Ruby chinned herself on the not-bear man’s shoulder, arms squeezing him in a quick hug. “Blake, my dad; Da, Blake.”

“Call me Tai.” Again Blake found her swept into a handshake, though his hand dwarfed hers. “Food’s gonna take a few more minutes. Why not go help with the salad?”

“Mkay! Blake, you can stay out here if you want.”

Blake shook her head. “If I stay out here, the meat might kill me.” And helping out, or at least offering to, would earn some brownie points.

Tai guffawed, bobbing his head in amiable agreement. “Wouldn’t want that, would we? I’ll give a shout when we’re good to go.“

"Alright. C'mon Blake, I think you’ll like our salad. It’s got shrimp.” 

She half-sang the last words, and a smile came unbidden to Blake’s face. “Lead the way.”

And with a jaunty bow, Ruby did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gains a little more insight into Ruby's life.

A pungent odour slapped Blake in the nose first, and Ruby, looking over her shoulder, laughed at her expression. “Not the first time you’ve smelled fish sauce?”

 

Blake nodded. “Hard to forget it.” It’d left quite the impression, a bottle of the stuff broken in a store. For a good three hours after no one, werefolk or not, had dared to set foot in there. Even after scouring the floor a little had lingered. It’d been the fastest shopping trip ever. “...Fish sauce and salad, though?”

 

“It’s not a ‘lettuce and way too much dressing’ one.” Ruby held Blake’s gaze a second longer, smiling, before returning her eyes to the front. 

 

And then stopping mid-step, an apology murmured instantly when Blake collided with her. Her distracted state was clear, though. “Mum! Again?”

 

Sheepish grins were the reply, and two ladies before them broke apart. Their hands remained on each other’s hips, the shorter of the two responding. The eyepatch she had on immediately drew Blake’s attention, but she resisted the urge to stare. “Sorry, love.”

 

It wasn’t very convincing, with their cheeks as flushed as they were.

 

Ruby had the same impression, if the aggrieved sigh was anything to go by. “No, you aren’t.” She turned to Blake, silver polished with wry affection, and said, “My mum, Summer, and my ma, Raven, Blake. Who have a hard time remembering when they’re  _ supposed _ to prepping food, and not being all mushy.”

 

“Hush.” Summer wagged a finger at Ruby, the effect ruined by the smiles on both their faces, before extending a hand towards Blake. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Emphasis on a lot.” Raven’s face was neutral—carefully so, Blake thought—but there was a spark of amusement in her eyes.

 

Recalling Yang saying the same as she shook their hands, Blake blushed, before she murmured, “Thank you for having me.”

 

“It’s our pleasure. We’re glad Ruby’s been making friends.” Summer motioned towards the fridge. “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if there was anything I could help with. Preparation, utensils…” 

 

“Thank you for the offer, dear, but it’s alright.” Summer pat Blake’s cheek. Blake could only blink at that, feeling like she was five all over again, despite seeing easily over her head. “You two have been working hard, no doubt.”

 

Ruby jumped into the conversation, more than happy to take advantage of that proffered freedom. “Mind if we grab some salad?”

 

“Go right ahead. And go enjoy yourselves outside, the good weather won’t last forever.”

 

-

 

Eventually they settled in chairs upwind of Tai’s grilling, red and white bowls filled with the salad, Blake marvelling at how she could barely make out the fish sauce’s scent as she ate, barely keeping herself from wolfing it down. 

 

Ruby chuckled, drawing her attention, and instinctively she wiped at the corners of her mouth. “What?”

 

“Just glad you’re enjoying it.” Ruby took a bite of her own, waving her fork like a baton. “Do you want to ask?”

 

Caught by the change in topic, Blake only stared, her mind blank. “Ask what?”

 

“‘Bout my parents, or mum’s pirate look? I know you were curious.”

 

So she hadn’t been entirely successful at hiding it. Blake flushed. “I didn’t want to be nosey.”

 

“And you were polite instead, so it’s fine.” She drew out the last word. “Long stories short, polya, all of them stuck in the honeymoon stage—” she pulled a face, and Blake had to laugh, the way she scrunched her nose was cute, “—and a work accident.”

 

Hunting work, Blake wondered, or something else? But that thought she kept to herself, nodding before she asked, “When did they meet? Your parents.”

 

Ruby sat back, humming as she thought. “Their twenties or something? They were working together, kept in touch after that… and now we’re here.” She motioned to the forest and her home before sitting back in her chair, eyes training on Blake. “What about you?”

 

“Ah, well. I never knew my parents, but I was raised by their friends.” Seeing Ruby’s expression, Blake pat her hand. “It’s okay, I don’t mind telling you.”

 

“...If you say so.” Still dubious, Ruby’s words came slowly, bearing her caution on each syllable. “So the man who drove you here, he’s your guardian?”

 

“Yeah, officially. But Adam’s more... my older brother. The whole community raises the younger people, and I was with him, so we’re very close.”

 

She worried for a moment that her explanation would confuse more than clarify, but Ruby nodded. “Mum came from a small community—like, not even a town—and Da’s… grandpa did too, so I get it.”

 

Blake sipped at her drink, trying to hide her amusement at the fact that Ruby probably didn’t. Eventually she regained control of her face again, and said, “You wouldn’t believe how many people get all… weird, when I tell them that.”

 

“And you think  _ I _ , with my lovestruck trio of parents, would?”

 

Laughing outright at that, Blake pulled her legs under her, before smiling at Ruby. “Point. Different question then? Why’d your family decide to move here, of all places?”

 

“Work, partially.” Blake prayed the sudden lash of fear didn’t show on her face. And apparently, it didn’t, for Ruby went on. “But we really needed a change of place. And we have roots here. It was a long time ago, but Da says his family used to live in this very spot!”

 

Her excitement over this was clear, and Blake genuinely smiled, even as she filed that information away. It would be worth contemplating later. Her amusement turned to confusion as Ruby started giggling, softly at first, but growing louder and more frequent, until her shoulders shook violently as she struggled to keep it under control. “What? What’s so funny?”

 

Ruby caught her breath, and flapped one hand. “It wouldn’t-it wouldn’t make sense, forget it.” Wiping at her eyes, Ruby allowed herself one more amused chuckle before standing, and offering one hand to Blake. “Da’s gone to get the plates, which means the meat’s done. C’mon.”

  
Sensing the end of the conversation, Blake took that hand, and obediently followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, an update after forever. Sorry to anyone who's waited, and I thank you for your patience. A more fragmented approach suits me and my writing whims, a piece here, a piece there... but if I don't push boundaries, I don't grow. And Ladybug needs all the writing it can get.
> 
> It's a slow chapter, on purpose... perhaps slower than I prefer, but that's how it chose to come out at this point.
> 
> And I just needed a little happy polya parents. *grins* I love when I can.
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rest, for a moment.

“They don’t have anything suggesting they hunt heavily."

Adam grunted as they turned the corner and rolled down the street. “That doesn’t mean anything. They just might be the sort that don’t like trophies.”

“They follow the code.” Blake laid her head against the window, ignoring the way her seatbelt pressed against her throat. “I don’t think they’re here to hurt any of us. ”

“Your friend does, but they came for work. You said it yourself.” When Blake didn’t respond, Adam turned rueful, and he squeezed Blake’s shoulder. “You know we have to be careful. Once we’re certain, we’ll know what to do.”

“You don’t really think she’s a threat, do you?”

“Her? Maybe not. But my concern is her parents.” His fingers drummed against the wheel. “I’ll look them up, see if we can’t connect them to any old hunts. It might give us an idea of what they’re like.”

“Alright.”

The subdued tone didn’t escape Adam, and he sighed, before reaching out to lay a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “I’m laying my worries on you again.”

Blake shrugged. “Better knowing than not.” She'd had enough of being shut out from the elders' meetings when she was ten. And this was something that she'd chosen to get involved with. She wasn't going to back out now.

“Still.” He pulled the car to the side of the road, killing the engine. ”You wanna go for a run?”

"It's a school day tomorrow." Blake looked at Adam from the corner of her eye, not quite believing the words coming from his mouth.

"Just don't stay out too late, and it'll be fine." He held the sleeve of her jacket, helping her to free her arm when she finally moved to take it off. "If you want to take a day off, you can. If this doesn't count for a mental health day, I don't know what does."

"I think I'm okay... and besides, me and her still have work to do on the project."

Adam smiled, of all things. "Want to see her that bad huh?"

Blake blushed. She blessed the fact it wouldn't show, between her skin and the light. "It's for all of us."

"Of course it is." Reaching out he tweaked one ear, before leaning back into his seat. "See you at home then."

"Mm. Pop the trunk?"

He did and Blake pulled off the rest of her clothes and her shoes, piling them neatly before rolling her shoulders and changing. Years of shifts made the process quick. But there was still a moment of pain to endure, bone crackling and flesh reknitting itself to hold her body up.

And she ran, weeds and long grass giving way to bush, then tessellated trunks to dodge around, under, over. It's a welcome distraction, the normal weight of her thoughts flying off, unable to sit on her for very long. And she needed every bit of lightness, because she was afraid.

She feared for her family, her home. She feared for her newest friend. And she feared what she might have to do in order to keep it all safe, and whether she'd be able too.

But for the moment, she just moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to start doing CtS like I do my other AUs on Tumblr now. A drabble here, a drabble there... What comes out depends on what I feel needs attention. And of course, what readers want and ask for. That way we can get the meatier bits.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If there's a particular moment you'd like to see, feel free to comment here or send an ask to my Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a partial update because the next part is taking time. And I'm a univ student with midterms lined up, so.


End file.
